


Kitten

by tysturbate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, daddy!tyler, kitten!josh, sin - Freeform, trying new kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysturbate/pseuds/tysturbate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was super nervous about his newfound kink that he wanted to try out with his boyfriend. after Josh took forever to convince Tyler to tell him what's wrong, things get heated. *inserts kunky smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I made most of this at school today while I was bored. this week is midterms week and I'm@dying over it. I hope this is good, it took quite a few hours and me being attacked by a cockroach in class and a terrible bus ride home and a deep conversation mixed with studying to finally finish this. I think its pretty long.

Tyler was kinky, very very kinky. He still didn't even know all of his kinks, but he knew that there were more there. He was ashamed of some of them, like his kitten play kink. He thought Josh would never be into it. He was scared he'd scare Josh away with his newfound kink. Tyler wanted to try it out though. They did have a safe word if it was needed. He was just scared that Josh would make fun of him or leave him over it.

"Tyler, what's on your mind? I can tell you've been thinking all day" Josh said as he was cuddled up next to Tyler. They were watching some show about cats on Animal Planet. Tyler slightly jumped, startled by his boyfriend's voice. "Oh, uh, nothing. I'm okay." Tyler smiled at Josh reassuring him that he was fine. Josh sat up a little and looked his boyfriend in the eye, squinted a little. Tyler just smiled with his teeth and then started laughing. Josh started to give him a glare. "What" Tyler said while laughing at his boyfriend. Josh replied "you're lying and I know it" and pulled his bottom lip out and pouted while crossing his arms. Tyler awed at him "babeeeee I pinky promise I'm alright, nothing for you to be worried about" he smiled and giggled a little and then tried to hug Josh. Josh moved slightly and said in a pouty tone "nope, not till you tell me what's up." Tyler frowned and then said "pllleeeeeaaaaasssseeeeeee!" And Josh dismissed him with a head shake.  
  
It had been about 2 hours of Tyler looking sad and Josh wondering around everywhere to do anything to keep himself distracted from Tyler. After all, he needed answers and he knew Tyler would tell him soon. Tyler thought and thought of ways to ask Josh about trying out kitten play but he couldn't think of a good way at all. After so long of thinking, Tyler decided to wing it because, for one, he missed Josh, and two, he was going to have to confess sometime soon. Tyler gathered up as much courage as he could and waddled his way into the kitchen where Josh was making macaroni and cheese. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh's waist and Josh just sighed and rolled his head back onto Tyler's shoulder. Tyler kissed his temple and Josh smiled and said "so are you ready to tell me what's up?" Tyler slightly giggled and put his head into Josh's shoulder and swayed them a little while Josh was cooking. Tyler hummed and said "yeah, I'll try to tell you." Josh smiled and kept stirring the macaroni.  Tyler then said "I was wondering if you'd like to try something new." Josh perked up at that and turned his head towards Tyler and said "what?" "I mean try something new sexually, um, like new?" Josh turned his head and thought for a moment, "sure, you can explain it all when I'm done with this, okay?" Tyler nodded his head and kissed Josh's neck lightly and started to walk off. "Hey, Ty" Josh said quickly. Tyler stopped and turned slightly, "yeah?" "Next time don't be so worried about that. If you want to try something out you know it's okay to ask." Tyler smiled at Josh, greatful for his boyfriend and replied "okay."  
  
Josh finished the macaroni and they were sitting on the couch eating. Tyler looked at Josh and said "I want to try kitten play." Josh turned towards him and looked at him, slightly tilting his head and squinting his eyes, "kitten play?" Tyler cleared his throat and started to fiddle his fingers, "yeah, like where you're my kitten and like you wear kitten clothes and kitten ears and stuff umm." He gulped, he was extremely nervous. "Okay, I'm down for it."  
  
Josh was getting nervous every minute. He didn't know how this would go or if Tyler would like him in the lingerie. If he was being honest with himself, he'd say he's fucking terrified. He wanted to crawl up in a hole and hide. When he came into the room with his black stilettos, pastel pink lingerie, a cute black butt plug cat tail, a cute pink and black collar, and some black and pink cat ears Tyler was in awe. It made his dick twitch, he felt like his boyfriend was gorgeous. He stared at Josh for the longest time, Josh kept fidgeting, nervous habit.

Tyler finally snapped out of his trance. He was hard over Josh just in the outfit. Tyler was just in some underwear, nothing special. "C'mere kitten" Tyler waved Josh over. Josh walked over to Tyler and then Tyler patted the bed. "Sit." Josh sat on the bed and looked down at his hands. Tyler grabbed his face gently and kissed him softly "baby, you look amazing in that. You know the safe word, if you need to use it, use it. I understand." Tyler kissed his nose and Josh just smiled "okay, daddy." Then Josh kissed him back.

 

Tyler then started to kiss Josh a little more roughly. Josh moaned into the kiss when Tyler went and grabbed his ass. Tyler pushed on Josh's bottom to indicate for him to move to his lap. Josh got on his lap, not breaking the kiss and grabbed Tyler's neck. Tyler was squeezing his ass like there was no tomorrow. Josh could feel Tyler's hard on the inside of his thigh, he grinded on Tyler some which caused Tyler to bite Josh's lip and made him moan.

Tyler then flipped them both over on the bed and started to make a trail of kisses down Josh's jawline, leaving little marks here and there. Tyler started to kiss on his throat until he found his sweet spot, he sucked on it. Josh moaned from the felling, it was exquisite. Josh did a growl like sound "daddddyyyyyyy." Tyler was sucking on his right nipple and he looked up at Josh, "yes kitten?" Josh had his head buried into the comforter on the bed, "please, please." Tyler grinned mischievously, "please what kitten?" Tyler started to work his hand to Josh's groin. He palmed him through his panties. Josh moaned "daDDY-mmmm, please please fuck me, please." Tyler kissed his belly, he then got up, "move up to the pillows." While Josh did that, Tyler grabbed the lube, condoms, and the restraints and put them next to the bed. He crawled up the bed on top of Josh and started to kiss Josh. He brought his hips to Josh's hips, grinding them together. Josh had his hands tangled up in Tyler's hair and his legs wrapped around Tyler's waist. Tyler then started to kiss down his chest till his got to Josh's underwear. Tyler teasingly started to run his fingers down his penis through the underwear. Josh whined and bucked his hips some. Tyler looked up at him and kissed his shaft through the underwear and then pulled his underwear off. Josh's member sprung to life once it was released from the restraining underwear. He was leaking precome. Tyler grabbed hold of his dick and started to kiss the head lightly "so beautiful, kitten- so- beautiful." Josh whined and wriggled around from his touch. "Daddy please, please do something." Tyler looked up at him "do what kitten? Do you want daddy to suck your cock? Do you want daddy to suck his kittens cock?" Josh moaned from Tyler's dirty talk, "yes, yes, daddy, please suck my cock, please , oh god. Daddy please."

Tyler, in one swift move, took in Josh whole. He swirled his tongue like he was supposed to and did everything right. Josh was moaning so loudly and it was like music to his ears. It made him so hard seeing his kitten like this, so exposed. Josh was about to cum when Tyler unexpectedly stopped. Josh whined from this, "daddy, wh- why did you stop?" Tyler said "didn't want you to cum yet, gotta wait kitten" while pulling his underwear off. Tyler grabbed the condom and lube. He first went down and pulled the plug out. He put it to the side. Josh then sat up and grabbed the condom, ripping it open quickly. "I'm putting the condom on" Josh said, he's always the one to put on the condom, if not he gets bratty.

After he was done, Tyler pushed him down and said, "if your bad, you get punished, understand?" Josh nodded. Tyler smacked his ass hard. "Do you understand?" Josh yelped and said "yes, daddy." Tyler smiled, "no coming till I say you can. Can you do that?" Josh nodded quickly after a moment of thought. "Okay, good." Tyler then leaned down and kissed Josh quickly and then grabbed the lube and put some on his hands. He started to put it on his member, "are you prepped enough?"

 Josh was staring intently at Tyler as he was applying the lube and when he realized Tyler was talking he said, "oh, uh, yeah. I think so." Tyler smiled at him and then lined himself up to Josh's entrance. Josh's breath hitched when the head entered. Tyler slowly entered Josh to let him adjust to his size. When he bottomed out, he looked at Josh. Josh was laying there, eyes closed and biting his lip. Tyler then hovered above Josh and looked at him directly in the eye and said a little above a whisper "are you ready?" Josh nodded his head. Tyler slowly started to go in and out of josh, teasingly slow. Josh whined and said "daddy, please go faster." Tyler quickly obliged and started to go faster, picking up a rhythm. Josh moaned loudly. Tyler couldn't describe a better feeling honestly. He slipped out of thought and then leaned up some and grabbed Josh's hips hard.

Josh opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend's body, admiring it before Tyler started to go even faster, pounding into Josh. Josh was practically screaming at this point. "Daddy! Fuck! I love you so much ohmygodohmygodohmyfuuuuuck" Tyler knew he was going to come soon but he wasn't letting Josh cum yet. "Don't cum yet k- ahhh! Fuck! Kitten." Josh was moaning and had tears in his eyes. "Daddy, please let me cum oh my god. Daddy please!" Tyler was about to cum so he was going to let him. "Cum baby, cum for daddy." Josh moaned so loudly when Tyler grabbed his member and started jerking him off. Josh came not even 5 seconds afterwards and that sent Tyler over the edge. "Daddy! Fuuuuckkkk" they both ride out their orgasm. Tyler lied down on Josh, too lazy to pull out at that moment. Josh kissed his sweaty forehead. Tyler finally pulled out and tossed the condom over to the side. Josh had his eyes half closed, he was exhausted.

Tyler cleaned Josh up and then lied down next to him, wrapping his arms around him. "You did so good kitten," he kissed him on the temple "so good. I love you." Josh smiled and turned over and kissed him, "I love you too."

The next morning, their friend Jenna came over unexpectedly. She had breakfast for them and coffee, their favorites. She was in the kitchen when Josh strolled out there, with the kitten ears and collar still on without realizing. He put on some underwear but he was still half asleep and Tyler was taking a pee. Jenna turned around to see Josh. "Oh, hey there, good morning" she said happily and giggling at the cat ears and collar. Josh looked up at her quizzically "what?" She laughed even harder and pointed at him. Tyler walked out and saw her laughing and said "good morning guys" with a simple wave and then noticed Jenna laughing and he looked over at Josh looking at him strangely. "What- why- wh- I'm" and then Tyler realized Josh still had the cat ears and collar on, "OH, OH MY GOD JOSH YOU STILL HAVE THE STUFF ON!" "Huh? OH" Josh quickly realized what Tyler was talking about and Jenna was laughing about. He ran to the bathroom quickly to take it off, feeling as if his friend was making fun of him. Tyler then looked back at Jenna where she was trying to calm herself down. "That was cute, I can tell some stuff went on with you two last night." She laughed again and Tyler just blushed. "Huuuuussshhhhhh gahhh!!!!"

They all ate breakfast and enjoyed their quality Starbucks and had their exchanges between each other and Tyler was honestly so greatful for finally working up the courage to ask Josh about trying new things. He did get good feedback from him afterwards. Who knows what other things they will try soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it, I enjoyed typing it up. This is part 2 to my gift for all of my followers on instagram. You're welcome.


End file.
